Now or Never
by Cowboy's Lover Dimitri No 1
Summary: Would Arthur lose Guinevere for not standing up for what he believed in? Would it be to much for Gwen to stay with him? How far would they go to keep what they have together or not.
1. Chapter 1

**I read many Merlin stories that I though maybe I could write one- shot story about Arthur and Guinevere. This is my firtst one-shot story and I'm trying to keep it short but to the point. Abd my first Merlin story. So here it is**

**Now or Never**

She found herself walking on the street that had become fimiliar to her in the past few month that she had spent here. She could not help herself remember the memories that she shared with a man that she never thought would share any moment with. Ever.

And yet, she did spend them with him. Arthur. What she shared with that man was indescribable. Never in her life had she thought that she would have any sort of feeling towards him well apart from haterd based on what she had heard of him. Never once had she thought on just what it was that he wanted from her. After all he was a _Pendragon_. A very well known name in Earth epecially in Camelot. That man was arrogant pig that he thought of his benefits above all. He was the biggest fool she'd ever met. And that made her the biggger fool. Yet she could not get herself to regret what they shared. They shared special moments that she would treasure in her heart. Whereas not every moment was a sweet one but she refused to regret it. No matter what.

W_hy _was the question. That had never crossed her mind during their time together. For once, wanting something special with someone. That was important to Guinevere, an eighteen year old student. To find someone who understood her. She should have thought of the hurtful question.

_Why would Arthur want in me that he could not get in others girls? _After all she was still undertaking her education for her future career. She had no money well compared to what he has and yet he choose her to give his interest and attention to. A successful bussiness man with a uni student was unheard of in her world yet she found it with Arthur. Tall blonde and blue eyed man that any girl would fall at his feet. Yet he made _her_ feel special.

- FLASHBACK -

_Gwen walked into a small family cafe for a morning meal before heading to her classes for the day. Once she ordered she patiently waited even though that shee has never been comfortable or confident enough to stand in a __crowded_ that all. 

_"Thank you" she mumbled when she received her order and turned to walk out off the cafe when something hard collided against her and in the progress, spilling all her coffee on the object. Afraid, she looked up only to be locked in eyes of ocean. So blue. _

_"Oh so sorry, let me help you clean it off" Gwen offered as she pulled out tissues and starts cleaning his blue shirt._

_He held her wrist, stopping her from continuing as he realized it was point less. "Don't worry about it. I'll just chane it when I get to work." Arthur studied the girl before him, making it hard as she was looking down. Her face being covered by her hair._

_"I'm Arthur by the way" he intruduced himself by extending his arm out towards her and waiting._

_Shaking her head she took his hand and said "Gwen"_

_"Just Gwen?" Arthur asked with a smile on the corner of this right side of his lips._

_"Guinevere but people rarely call me that" she smiled politely at him._

_"Guinevere. Beautiful name"_

_"Again sorry about your shirt" she looked at her watch, seeing that she was running late. She turned back at him._

_"I have to go" she left soon after._

_- END OF FLASHBAC__K -_

Gwen realized that even then, he made her feel foreign things. She smiled as she remembered how difficult it was to forget about him after their meeting at the cafe. That cafe has shared many memories such as their second meeting to their many dates. He intruduced her to his sister Morgana andhisbest friend Merlin as well as the rest of the boys. He made her feel wanted.

Once she entered the part, her legs instantly took her to the tree where they had put their names on it, surrounded by a heart shape. As she moved her finger around it, her memory took her back.

- FLASHBACK -

_"Come on Guinevere" Arthur pulls her hand as he took her to a tree, not knowing that tree would be very improtant in their lives. _

_"Why don't you just pull me" Gwen laughed at how excited he is about their picnic date. He acts as if it were their first date. _

_"Don't make me carry you" Arthur warned her with a playful tone as her wrapped his arm around her waist and moved her quicker while lifting her off her ground slightly. _

_"Watch it Art" she taped his nose and pulled her weight back down onto the ground. _

_"That nickname again?" He chuckled as asked._

_"Admit it, you love it" she kissed his cheeck._

_"If you say so" he copied her and steal a kiss on her cheek. _

_So after, he stopped her "This is it" he said as he put the picnic mat on the floor. Both Guinevere and Arthur pulled the food that he had prepared onto the mat as making sure to leave room for them to sit close together. _

_As she started sitting he stopped her. _

_"Come here for a sec" he held his hand for her to hold and once she did, he pulled her towards the tree._

_"I use to come here alot with my mum before cancer killed her. This tree used to be smaller and I would try to climb it but I couldn't until dad would pull me up and allow me to climb the rest" Srthur stopped as his memory flashed of his happeir days. _

_"Hey" Gwen rubbed his arm, comforting him without words. _

_He smiled at her , happy to have someone who understood him. Wanted him for him and not who's family he is in. _

_"I came here throughout the years but never thought I would bring someone else and share this with. But I'm glad that I."_

_"I wish I met her" _

_"I do too. You two would have loved each other. In fact it would be you two against me" he laughed at the thought of them two going against anyone for each other._

_Slowly he pulled out a pocket knife and moved closer to the tree. He turned towards he then. "Would you mind if I wrote our name on this tree?" _

_"No" she shook her head, "I would not mind"_

- END OF FLASHBACK -

That was when they took turn to read each others' name on it before Arthur covered it with a heart. What a perfect moment it was then. All that changed as his father got involved in all of it. Pushing Arthur away from and and on another woman's arm.

She had recently been offered a scholarships into a higher education but she was still not sure if she would want it. After all it would take her away from him. Few month back, she would have taken it without a thought but now she was not sure.

She brought a book that she loved while waiting if he would turn up by disobeying his father which she was certain that he would not.

- FLASHBACK -

_They were walking down the street towards the cafe that they have meet. After ordering their usual._

_"Arthur?" they someone say. Not knowing who it was Gwen was not stressed where as Arthur stiffed._

_"Father" he give a smile._

_With his father there was Vivian, the most spoiled lady Gwen thought._

_"Arthur how are you?" Vivian said as he wrapped her arms around her neck and a kiss on his lips. _

_"Vivian" Arthur asnwered back as he pulled her arms from around his._

_"Who is this?" His father asked._

_At that moment all Arthur thought was "She's a friend" he regreted it soon after as Gwen turned her face towards him with an agonizing look on her. _

_"Hey" she pulled a smile on her face as she turned back towards Uther and Vivian. "I most go" she said as she took her coffee from his hand. _

_"See ya" with a wave, she walked away. Trying to calm herself. _

_**A friend **I give him myself and he says a friend. With a loud sigh she walked away, back to her early plans that she had before Arthur suggested a lunch date. _

- END OF FLASHBACK -

Things only got worse after that. Him lying abut why he had been busy and not knowing about his special events. Uther made sure they had as little time together as posible by pushing Vivian to Arthur which she gladly went. Gwen stopped answering his phone calls, going out of her way to avoid him.

- FLASHBACK -

_Gwen was inside her apartment when she heard a knock. She made her way towards the door but something made her stop herself from opening it._

_"Gwen open the door" he knocked harder "Guinevere, I know you are in there. Please open it" _

_She rested her head against the door as she listen to him talking, pleading her to open it. _

_"Guinevere, please give me one more chance. Just one more Gwen" _

_"One more huh?" Gwen finally talked. "How many times as there been one more? It's over"_

_"NO it is not over" he shouted. _

_"You couldn't even tell your father about us. Well I thought there was us until you just... Go leave. Make him happy and do as he tells you. I waited too long."_

_"Just give me time and I'll tell him"_

_She laughed, "Time? You need time while you play a perfect boy with Vivian. I gave you me all of it and you need time to tell him. Clearly it meant nothing then." Gwen sighed loud as her voice became shakey. "I have examanation soon and I need to study for it so that means no interruption." _

_"Don't give up on us Gwen, please don't"_

_"I didn't, you did. I'm just saving myself" she moved away from the door into her bedroom where the bed was covered by open books._

_- END OF FLASHBACK -_

It is two weeks after that she finally ansered his call. Which lead her to where she is now. Waiting to see if he chooses her or Vivian which would please his father very well. She closed her book when she realized that she would not be able to concentrate on anything writen on the book.

Almost two hours since she got to the park, Gwen stood up from the bench and started heading back to her apartment. To finish packing.

_Beep _she heard a car as she was only few minutes away from her apartment. With a jump at the sudden noise she turned only to be met by Arthur's eyes through his car window. Not saying anything, she entered the car nd he drove silently understanding her. Therefore making the drive awkward.

Not long after, they entered the house as always Arthur opened the house door for her.

"Why are you here?" she asked with a tried tone.

"We planned to meet Guinevere" he said with a slight tease.

"Yes at the park hours ago" her patience was thinning.

"Yeah I was busy" he run his hand through his hair.

"As always" Gwen made her way into her small living room where she previously hours she was packing her pictures that she loved surrounding her; pictures of her family and friends throughout her lives. Something she picked up from her mother.

"Are you packing?" he asked.

"What does it look like" was the only reply she could give without spilling hurtful words.

"Without telling _me_?"

"Like you give me the time"

"Come on Guinevere as if you could not find the time"

"Is that right? Oh but you are forgetting where your time has been spent. How am I suppose to tell you when you won't answer."

"You started that not annswering call thing" he paced.

"And I didn't have a reason"

"I thought we were passed that"

"No you were passed that, I was waiting for your pathetic excuse" she said poking his chest

"This is ridiculous" he grapped her hand.

"Is it?" she snapped her hand out of his, "Then why are you here? I no _you_ asked to meet me and you turn up _two_ hours late"

"Guinevere" he pleaded.

"What role am I playing here?" Not being able to help herself.

"Gwen you are my girlfriend"

"Then why are you allowing someone else that role while I play a stranger? Vivian, Arthur. The very same one that you keep saying negative things about and yet your actions does another"

"Just don't go"

"I am going, couple of hours ago I wasn't sure but now..." she laughed without humour. "I was going to give up my schoolarship to stay _here_ with you." She sat on a chair far away from him.

"You got a schoolarship" he smiled as he said, "I always knew you were brilliant"

He kneed before her, "But how am I suppose to give you up?" He silenced her with his hand as he continued "No matter what you think, I care so much for you"

"Then let go Art"

"It's easily said than done" he sighed landing his head on her lap. "My job is here?"

"I know" Gwen replied.

"My father-"

"-Is here. I know that too"

"Forgive me" he said.

"It's alright. It happens I guess" replied Gwen with a heavy tone.

"Forgive me for not being about to tell my father about us. But you must know that we meant the world to me"

"I guess or else you won't be here"

So after a short but awkward goodbyes Arthur left her to pack. Saying their last bye. She booked her flight for tomorrow. After insuring everything that she need was packed she let herself rest for awhile. In the middle of the night, her phone went off.

"Hello" she asnwered with a sleep dancing in front of her eyes.

"Gwen, are you really leaving?" asked Morgana on the other side.

"I suppose" Gwen did not see why this conversation could not have waited till morning.

"But you and Arthur-"

"-Are over, literally this time"

"But-"

"Morgana just drop it. You know how I have been hoping for his schoolarship. I need it or else I would not be able to support my education fee. ANd Arhtur and I have been having problems that cannot be fixed."

"That's ridiculous. You two made me believe in love"

"Love isn't enough sometimes Mor" Gwen yawned. "How did you know that I made my choose anyway"

"Arthur came home drunk and cursing words against the world. He loves you Gwen."

"How would you feel if Merlin lied to his father about you being his girl. lies to you constantly, goes out with someone else in his arms while you stay at home and wonder about just what the relationship means"

"I know, I still can't believe he did those things. I hoped _you _would help him take his own road and not the one father chose for him.

"Enough with my pathetic love life. How is yours and Merlin's?"

"Wonderful. He is amazing and brilliant and...oh I dont mean to carry on like that when you-"

"It's nothing" she interrupted her. "Anyway I need to sleep"

"Well you call me soon. Just because you and my little bro ain't together doesn't mean-"

"-We have to be strangers. I know."

"Sometimes I think you dated the wrong sibling." Morgana laughed.

"Yeah, well goodnight"

**I will leave the rest to your imagination. I was going to write it but I have classes tomorrow and its way past mid-night so. Goodnight or morning depends on where you are! I did not have my beta edit it so if you find mistakes... SORRY. Review would be appreciated**

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Betty ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	2. Decide!

**Disclaimer: Merlin does not belong to _me. _Channel ten in Australia, where I am but I'm sure it belongs to another...what was it, BBC? Anyway...**

**3 Years later.**

Guinevere walked back and forth as she waited for something that could change her life. A small object that has has the answer she wanted.

"Gwen, love?" Gwaine asked as he entered her dorm. They have been dating for over a year now so he knew where the spare keys were.

Out of nowhere she came into view and pulled him towards her bathroom. "We have a problem"

"What problem?"

She moved from one end of the room to the next and Gwaine knew that 'problem' was an understatement.

"Gwen?"

Taking a deep breath she turned to him again. "I think I might be pregnant". She sat down on her bad with 'oh God' as she buried her face in her hands.

"But it was one night?" he asked, knowing fully well that they, _he_ was not ready to raise a child.

"Yeah one night with no protection"

"Have you tried to see if that may be true?"

Pointing at the bathroom "Waiting" she said. "What are we going to do? I mean it was an accident and on top of that we are not toether"

"I _will_ take care of you both _if _we are expecting a little monster soon." Gwaine's heart warmed a bit as he had dreamed of one day settling down with the woman of his dreams. Even though he was almost certain that Gwen can never be _her_, no matter what seeing as she was his close friend from the very first day of uni.

"Gwaine, I can't do this. This baby was not in the plan."

"Gwen it's fine. Firstly there might not be a baby and two what plan?"

"I am just finishing my course. I haven't even had a career yet"

* * *

**So I will continue it soon..this is just a peek but I was not certain which direction to take. I mean I am on the Arwen ship so it will end with them together but should she have a baby with Gwaine.**

**I feel like a murder about to kill the unknown child of Gwen so I want you to decide. **

**BABY?**

**NO BABY?**

**Thanks to arthurgweb2010 and rallitsa since either you dont have a account or didnt use it so I cannot reply back like the others.**


End file.
